GenEx
by Gloria Underhill
Summary: Gene therapy in the wrong hands. AU of course. Just read the first chapter, it's short. if it interests you good. if not fine.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Prologue: Gen.-Ex.

__

1989, somewhere in the USA

"Dr. Collen, tell me, why did you quit your job at Gen.-Ex.?" the gray hared Doctor asked studying her file.

The handsome old doctor and his patient sat in his office, a dark comfortable room filled with wood and leather, and many, many books.

His patient was a beautiful, powerful, intelligent looking women in her mid thirties. She sat stiffly in an over stuffed chair looking ready to go into battle, or faint. "I disagreed with some of their practices." Was her clipped response.

"There were rumors that you had begun human trials four years ago." The doctor set her file on his desk and leaned forward.

"Four years ago we entered into a government contract, doctor." She frowned slightly, "You must realize I cannot tell you anything about what we may or may not have done during that time."

The doctor leaned back, "did you ever experiment on yourself?"

"Do you think I would have been aloud to retire if I had?" Dr. Collens' heart was beginning to pound uncomfortably in her chest. "What does this have to do with the baby?"

"We have found some…abnormalities."

*

Gen.-Ex. was a small scientific company with brilliant minds and shallow pockets. They were concerned with gene therapy, replacing unwanted genetic problems with the "proper" information.

But without funds the company was close to bankruptcy, until they won a government contract. Funding was plentiful, life was good, there were just a few small changes in priorities.

Human test subjects were brought in, volunteers from the military. Most were young and with out families, bitter and withdrawn. One was an officer, his family was being wiped out by stomach cancer. He was handsome, strong and kind. He called her Dr. Collen, she called him Alwru, the names of the canine breeds he was being injected with. It turned his hair white and his eyes gold, it even roughened his voice a little and reversed his cancer. It was supposed to do that last bit.

But then his sister got sick. His only family and he couldn't be released to visit her in the hospital, couldn't go to her funeral. But he could go to Dr. Collen.

Two months later Dr. Collen resigned her position, claiming burn out. She would return to her first love, botany.

Then she got the news of the abnormalities. So severe they could not be easily hidden, so fundamental, they could not be taken away quietly.

She had to leave America, she couldn't let them know what happened. Her baby would not be a guinea pig.

Using her late husbands connections in the airlines, he had been a pilot, she fled back to her home. Japan.

*

__

Six and a half months later

Dr. Collen woke up to a screeching sound. Everyone was _._screaming. there was a bang and she was flung against the seat in front of her, then the wall beside her. Something fell on her and all she knew was pain.

*

When the paramedic reached her, she was in labor. To far into it to move, he delivered the baby a few minutes later as others took care of the other passengers.

At first all he could do was stare. It wasn't shaped quite right, nothing he could put his finger on but it wasn't quite… human looking. And that's if you over looked the ears. Two fat little puppy ears far up on his head.

"It's dead." The mother moaned.

"No," the paramedic said, "It's… he's alive."

"No," the women pulled herself up by his shirt. "I'm dying," she groaned, she looked at the baby with so much love in her eyes, "He died. Understand?"

The young man looked at the mothers pleading eyes and nodded.

Dr. Collen smiled and faded away.

*

A/N: Do I have your attention?


	2. Don't Go Falling Down Any Wells Now

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Chapter 1: Don't Go Falling Down Any Wells Now

__

2004, Somewhere in Japan.

"Later that night, when the guides returned, all that was left of the campers were the bloody remains of Callys' sweat shirt!" Daniel tried to Finnish up grandly, "So remember when your in these woods, if you see a flash of silver, or yellow eyes, whatever you do… don't scream."

Their was a moments silence around the campfire as the teens tried to recover from the spooky story, while at the same time absolutely sure someone was going to sneak up and grab them for the scream.

"That was so lame, Daniel." Kagome crossed her arms glaring at the short haired boy to her right, "InuYasha is just an urban legend. Trust me, I know all about it thanks to my friends the 'Demon Hunters'." Kagome tended to reacted to being spooked with aggression.

"Hey!" Sango looked up from calibrating her temperature gauge, her high ponytail falling off her shoulder.

"Urban legend?" Miroku looked up from his camera, Kagome sat across the fire from him, "This isn't very urban Kagome. The legend of InuYasha-"

"Is only 10 years old!" Kagome argued, again. "How does a creature like that just suddenly show up out of nowhere?!"

"If you would let me finish…. The legend, the _original_ legend of InuYasha, says that the old man that lived up here, before it was opened to tours if you'll remember, got so lonely that he took in all manner of strange things. Even youkia. Eventually he befriended this inu youkia, and all was well. Until the old man died. Then the mountain was opened up to tours and InuYasha the friend of the old man… Well here there are two different theories, the first says the old man was killed when the thing when mad, the other says the youkia just stuck around after he died instead of heading deeper into the forest like the rest."

"No one has proof that in was InuYasha that killed those people five years ago." Sango added in, "Some people think that he's the one that saved that baby, no one can explain how it got to the station at the bottom like that."

"So I guess I don't have to ask why you two came along." Kagome sighed.

Miroku smiled, "We're getting proof of InuYasha, and there by prove that youkia still exist!"

"Miroku, that's _my_ leg." Sango put down her instrument to find a weapon. "Move your hand."

"Certainly."

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Sango hit him on the head with her marshmallow roasting stick.

When Kagome tired of watching Sango and the now gooey haired Miroku quarrel, her eyes began to wander above them into the darkness. Well not all of it was darkness, some of it was the reflection of golden eyes, slitted golden eyes. Like a cat. A really big cat.

Kagome was almost to the point of telling someone to get the Guide when the eyes, which had noticed her notice them, looked just above her. Kagome released an earsplitting screech as Kouga poked her sides unexpectedly. When she recovered she noticed that the eyes were gone.

"Ha! Scared ya Kagome!" Kouga beamed.

"It doesn't count if you touch some one, Kouga!" Kagome panted.

Kouga shrugged, "I just wanted to hear you scream."

"Whatever," Kagome looked back at where the eyes had been, "Did you see those eyes?"

"What eyes? What color were they?" Daniel asked.

"Gold. Gold slitted eyes, like a cat."

"Ooo, Kagome's gonna die." Daniel said matter of factly.

"Oooo." The other teens echoed.

"No one is going to die," The guide chose this moment to approach their fire. "It's late and we have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow."

"What do you make of this InuYasha, business, Kaio?" Mel, of the long red hair and cool green eyes asked.

"Mel! I thought you were a scientist!" Hojo exclaimed, he didn't believe any of it but didn't want to get involved in an old debate between Kagome and her friends. She was fiercely loyal.

"I am," She turned her steady gaze on Hojo, "and while I won't be defending 'the demon hunters' in the public eye, I am not foolish enough to say that if we haven't done it, it can't be done. Or if we haven't found it, it isn't there. There is little proof that something is there and no proof it isn't. However," and here she turned a chilly glare at Miroku and Sango, who were packing their instruments, "I also don't see why 'it' should be dragged into the public eye, if 'it' does indeed exist. But what do you make of the stories Kaio? You've been tour guide this whole time right? Certainly you must have some light to shed on this."

Kaio shook his head, and looked into the darkness, "I've only been here for five years. It seems like a magic number for this mountain, five. You see it was my brother who took over the care of this place after grandfather died, though he had been visiting and helping him out for five years before that. He was going to be a doctor you know. But then grandfather died and he said that there was something up here that he couldn't leave behind and couldn't take with him." Kaio's face shown in the light of the fire as he told this story with wistful eyes. He was around 35 and already had a weathered face and some white hairs at his temple. "Five years ago my brother died. I came up here to clear out the old cabin and found out what he meant. I've been taking care of this place ever since." His eyes cleared and he stood up, "But I don't know any thing about youkia on the mountain. Now get to your cabins, and remember to enjoy it. After tonight we're in tents."

A collective groan was heard through out the forest at that. There were several small islands of teenagers each with their own cook fire, another thing that would be ending tonight. Tomorrow started the real journey up the mountain and into what has been dubbed "InuYasha's Forest".

*

The next morning, Kagome, Sango and Mel were eating breakfast around the one fire that was permitted, while everyone else struggled with there bags and argued over who would carry the tent, one for every two people. Kagome and Sango had already agreed, Sango the first day and then Kagome, so on and so forth. Mel really didn't care.

"I heard we're going to see a wishing well this morning." Sango gave Kagome a sly look. "if you had known that you might have gotten out of coming." Sango had her long black hair up in a ponytail on top of her head again, but Mel had insisted she braid it for the hike. She was slightly taller than Kagome and slightly more athletic, she also wore tighter outfits.

All the girls were wearing simple long sleeve shirts of a light material and heavy blue jeans, the ultimate in light woods gear.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to fall in, Sango." Kagome's spirited blue black hair was also braided, over one shoulder, at Mel's insistence. Her shirt the perfect shade of blue to compliment her eyes.

"What's this?" Mel looked up from her gutted cereal box. Her often possessed hair braided in two tight braids on either side of her head. She had insisted that her hair escapes other wise, and wraps around tree branches and grabs things out of the air.

"Tell her Kagome," Sango laughed, "or I _will_."

Kagome sighed, "When I was little, a gypsy women, I think her name was Kikyo… anyway she came to the shrine. While she was there she told me, and I quote, 'Don't go falling down any wells now, and when you do, dive in head first.' Ever sense then my family has been paranoid, I'm not allowed anywhere near the old bone eaters well on the grounds."

"Tell her about the crystal." Sango prodded.

Kagome gave her a sour look, "Before she left she gave me this really cool crystal, it was a perfectly round rose quartz the size of one of those really big marbles that people used to shoot with, you know?"

"Yeah." Mel nodded.

"She said to wear it all ways." Kagome finished.

"And she always has." Sango added.

"Rose quartz is 'gentle love', good for the heart and spirit." Mel said as Kagome fished the crystal out of her shirt.

"Is that more of the scientist talking?" Sango asked as she tossed her empty cereal container into the garbage bag.

"No," Mel gave a small smile, "the hippie."

"Come on everyone," Kaio shouted, "get your breakfast if you haven't, we move out in 10 minutes."

*

"And this is our wishing well," Kaio turned his back to the crumbling stone structure. "It is said that if you through something of great value to you in and make a wish, it will come true. However none of you are allowed to get anywhere near it due to it's poor condition. So everyone, come on and stay on the grass."

He moved on down the trail toward the next site, one of actual historic value and traceable history, about an hours walk from the well.

Kouga, with short brown black hair and startling blue eyes, walked up and with much bravo, stepped on the stone floor leading up to the well.

"Kouga, he said not to." Kagome looked after the main group farther up the trail.

"Nothings gonna happen Kagome," Kouga smiled, and leaned back against the wall of the well, some small bits of it fell off. "Loosen up."

"Kouga! Get away from there! It's about to fall in on it's self." Kagome ran up next to him and grabbed his arm. She pulled on him, "Let's catch up with the rest, or we'll get in trouble." She begged. 

Kouga was the best, at everything. As a young athlete and a young man, this made him invincible. Normally Kagome would have just walked on with the rest and left any other stupid young man to face his fate. But she and Kouga had grown up together and she knew he just wasn't very bright.

"Relax Kagome," he smirked, "they won't notice two students are missing for a long time…. What's that?"

Kouga reached out and palmed the stone that hung around Kagome's neck by a thin metal chain.

'Damn' she thought, she always wore the necklace under her clothes so only a few people know about it. she didn't like sounding superstitious, but that gypsy got to her.

"It's nothing Kouga. Just a bauble." Kagome jerked back from him a little to fast. The chain broke and Kouga stumbled.

In order that he not fall into the well he ended up tossing Kagome's necklace into it. righting himself he realized what had happened by the look on Kagome's face.

"Sorry Kagome." He mumbled. Then took off after the others wanting desperately to escape the situation.

Kagome glared at his back as he disappeared into the forest. Once he was gone, she turned back to the well. She took a careful step towards the well, nothing jumped out and grabbed her. Taking that as a good sign, she timidly looked over the edge and actually saw her crystal! It was on a stone that was jutting out ready to fall into the well any decade. It might even be in reach.

"Kouga get back here and fish out my necklace!" she yelled.

When there was no answer she decided to make the attempt herself. Leaning over the lip of the well she stretched her arm as long as it would go. "Damn that Kouga," If only her friends could hear her now, actually cussing, "strongest, fastest, stupidest, most childish…." Her fingers touched the stone and it rocked slightly. She readjusted her balance so her legs were now in the air. She really hoped no one was watching. "I just wish someone could knock him down a few notches. Damn!" Her fingers touched the crystal again and it jumped over the edge and fell into the darkness below.

"Damn!" she hit the side of the well to emphasize her emotion. Unfortunately when she did this her weight shifted and bits of the wall gave way under her. sending her plummeting to the bottom of the well to join her crystal.


	3. And When You Do, Dive In Head First

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Chapter 2: And When You Do, Dive In Head First

Kagome bobbed into consciousness. It was dark, and her arm was cold. She moaned and there was some movement near her, the blanket that covered most of her was pulled up to cover her shoulder, granting her warmth and she bobbed right back down to unconsciousness.

*

Voices. Kagome kept her eyes closed, but she could hear the voice of Kaio in the distance.

"I see that! Why didn't you bring her straight to me?" His voice was sharp and clear. There was a low, almost growling noise and Kaio continued. "Any number of things. What if she woke up? No, don't, just get her and follow me. We'll deal with your stupidity later."

There was movement, something coming towards her. Then strong arms lifting her, holding her close to a warm body. Her head hurt at the sudden movement and she groaned.

"Does she have a concussion? Did you even check?" Kaio again.

Then the rough voice vibrated through her, "No, and yes. I'm not stupid, old man. I wouldn't let her die." He growled.

"Camp is this way, don't drop her _boy_." Kaio barked.

"Feh."

Kagome's head hurt, her eyes wouldn't open, she was confused and it was now very bright around her. But she was being held firmly by strong arms, they weren't confused, they knew what to do, they wouldn't let her die. She turned her face towards the body in an attempt to hide from the light, and returned gratefully to sleep.

*

"Kagome,"

'Sango?'

"Kagome, wake up. I don't want to have to go home because you bumped your head." Sango's tone was much softer then her words.

"Go away, I'm dead." Kagome replied.

"You wimp," Sango laughed, "You fell and hit your head on the side of that old well."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and sat up, feeling a little dizzy. "I fell _into_ the well." She said. She was in a tent, with Sango.

"No," Sango shook her head, "Kaio found you beside the well. You must have dreamt it."

"But… I was trying to get my crystal back." Kagome's hand glided up to her neck, "I fell…. I remember this guy picked me up."

"Kaio brought you here and gave you to me." Sango explained, "He found you by the well and brought you here. He said that if you didn't wake up soon we would all have to go back. What about you? Do _you_ want to go back."

Suddenly Kagome grabbed Sango's shirt and pulled her close. "There's something on this mountain, Sango. Kaio's hiding something."

Sango looked at her wild-eyed friend, "Maybe I should get Kaio, maybe you _should_ go home." She tried to loosen Kagome's grip on her but Kagome just held on tighter.

"No!" She hissed, then in a calmer voice, "I'm alright, I just had a weird dream, that's all…. So what did I miss?" She released Sangos' shirt.

"A cliff with a face in it." Sango sat back, "It was freaky. And Kouga getting chewed out for leaving you behind, alone. That was kinda cool."

"Did they send Kouga after me?" Kagome asked.

"No, Kaio sent everyone ahead and told us to make camp as soon as we got to the big fire pit. He went to get you alone." Sango looked thoughtful for a minute. "It is kinda strange how quickly he covered ground it took us nearly all day to travel, considering he was carrying you and all…. I bet _InuYasha_ saved you!"

Kagome groaned and fell back on her sleeping bag. "Not this again!"

*

After a quick trip to the fire pit to grab some dinner and reassure everyone that she was fine Kagome returned to her and Sango's tent. The tents were set up as a small village of semi circles leading to the fire and the path beyond. Hers was way on the out side ring actually surrounded by trees on three sides and feet from any other tent. High ground too, Sango knew her stuff. All Kagome wanted to do was escape the noise and light of the fire circle and ease her head back into shape, but before she could crawl inside Kaio called out to her.

"Kagome!" He gave her a strained smile, "How are you doing? Your head still hurt?"

"A little." Kagome smiled back, "I'm sure I'll be fine by the morning. Thank you."

"So… what happened back there?" he asked carefully.

"Well…" Kagome answered just as carefully, "Sango said-"

  
"I'm not interested in what Sango said I want to know what you think happened." He snapped.

Kagome was a little taken aback, "Uh, I fell, and hit my head. Trying to retrieve my necklace. It means a lot to me. Then I woke up… here, with Sango."

Kaio seemed to relax a little, "That was very stupid you know, risking your life for a necklace."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said crossly, "Next time I won't be so stupid."

"See that you aren't." Kaio turned his back on her and walked back to the group of kids.

Kagome looked around again at the thick forest; the sun was just setting casting that eerie glow through out the trees.

"I really loved that necklace…" She lamented to the evening forest, "I've had it a very long time… Ohh! That's silly." She shook her head, "It was just a dumb crystal."

"Talking to yourself Kagome?" Sango smiled at her friend.

"No actually," Kagome turned to face her. "I was having an in depth discussion on the environmental impacts of campers with this tree. I figured I should go straight to the experts."

"Makes perfect since to me." Sango shrugged, "Ah, Kagome, me and Miroku wanted to go 'hunting' tonight. Will you be Ok?"

"I should be asking you that question!" Kagome gasped, "You're going out into the woods _alone,_ at _night,_ with _Miroku_?"

"I'll be fine, he happens to be a serious scientist… most of the time." Sango coughed discreetly then smiled, "And if he isn't I have my pepper spray!"

"Glad to hear it." Kagome yawned, being unconscious all day really takes a lot out of you. "Don't worry about me, and don't worry about waking me up either. I've had more than enough sleep."

"You say that now but I have no death wish." Sango laughed.

*

As he crept into the dark tent his eyes picked up the small amount of light that seeped through the thin tent wall. He paused to sniff at the bags that lay to one side of the sleeping girl. It was easy for him to determine which bag he was looking for.

Slowly, carefully, he leaned over the girl and reached out for the main pocket of the bag.

Kagome sat up suddenly and smacked him with her flashlight, right in the temple.

Little comets of light streaked across his vision and he collapsed, dizzy and nauseous, across her legs.

Then Kagome woke up. She realized at once that she had just pulled her old sleeping trick. But she knew Sango would be returning, why had she reacted like that?

Looking down she realized that the body laying across her sleeping bag was not that of Sango however before the implications of what before that could alarm her she realized that it wasn't moving.

"Oh god!" She whispered as she pulled herself out from under the strange dark mass. "Are you Ok?"

The boy groaned and rolled on his back.

"Are you Ok?" Kagome asked again and knelt beside him, "I'm so sorry… Are you hurt?"

"My head…" The strange gravely voice replied.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome leaned over him and did the first thing that came into her mind, she ran her fingers from his eye brows through his hair to the top of his head, "… I just don't startle well when I'm asleep."

The boy closed his eyes again and had begun to breath deep slow breaths.

Kagome stilled her hands, "What are you doing here anyway?"

His eyes popped open and reflected gold in the dim light of the fire. "Don't stop." He gasped, "I'll tell you, just… keep doing that."

Kagome blinked and resumed "petting" him, "well?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I, I was just returning something."

"What? And who are you? Have you been following us?" Kagome paused, thinking back on the stories, the eyes from last night, from just a moment ago, "Are you … are you InuYasha?"

The boy was quiet for a while, before he answered. "Your necklace, you dropped it."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked again pausing in her ministrations with her hands in his hair.

"Nobody," the boy sulked. "No don't!" he cried as Kagome noticed that the tips of her fingers were touching something that shouldn't be there. Her hands had crept back until her fingers wrapped around what felt like dog ears that came out of his head.

Kagome looked the frightened stranger in the eyes, "You really are InuYasha, aren't you? You really exist."

"No! I don't!" InuYasha quietly shouted, so that Kaio wouldn't hear them, and pulled himself up. "Now let go of me bitch-OW!"

Kagome had pinched his ear at that. "No, I'm not letting you disappear. You saved me from the well, didn't you? You carried me back here and you brought me my crystal! Admit it!"

Kagome pinched his ear again for good measure.

"OW! Yes, I am InuYasha. I pulled your clumsy ass out of the well and carried you back to Kaio! Now let me go!"

Obediently Kagome withdrew her hands and smiled, "Thank you," she said softly, "So you snuck in here to give me back my necklace then?"

"Yeah." InuYasha tossed the crystal in Kagome's' lap and tried to turn and leave.

"Wait!" Kagome grabbed his arm and swung him around again.

"What?" InuYasha snapped.

"I… I just wanted to talk to you." Kagome said sheepishly. "I said that I wasn't going to let you just disappear on me. My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"I know." InuYasha settled into a half-reclined posture and eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, …are you always this friendly?" Kagome demanded.

InuYasha blinked, then smirked, "You always this stupid?"

Kagome scowled dangerously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you always let strange males crawl around your bedding or am I an exception?"

Kagome opened her mouth to yell when she realized the truth behind his statement. But then she closed her mouth to think, for an instant InuYasha had let down his guard, while he was insulting her, she had seen … something in his eyes.

Slowly Kagome crawled over so that her face was inches from his and looked into his wide golden eyes with her steady brown ones. "You're never going to get rid of me like that InuYasha. I'm going to figure you out."


	4. Challenges, Challenges

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Chapter 3: Challenges, Challenges

'Run!' InuYasha thought desperately as he looked into Kagome's determined face, 'Run away, now!'

But he couldn't move. He was captivated by her fiery blue eyes and the intriguing lure of her scent. So he sat there, like an idiot, eyes wide.

"I am such an idiot!" Sango opened up the tent flap and started to crawl in, "What made me think that Miroku was-" She suddenly noticed that Kagome was not alone in her tent. That she, in fact, had her face very close to the person she was busy not being alone with. "S-sorry Kagome, I didn't know you had company."

She blushed and attempted to back out of the tent, and situation, as gracefully as possible.

"Sango! Wait!" Kagome lunged from InuYasha to grab her friends arm, "The coolest thing just happened!"

"Hey!" InuYasha hissed, "Keep it down! You'll get me caught!"

Sango allowed herself to be dragged into position next to Kagome, facing InuYasha.

Kagome grabbed her flashlight and turned it on, facing it at the opposite wall. It reflected off of the fabric and cast a dim gray/green light on Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha, who was now wearing a sour look. He was about to comment that this was not a freak show when Kagome turned to Sango and whispered, "Sango, this is the guy that pulled me out of the well and carried me to camp, this is _InuYasha_!"

Sango stared openly at the annoyed young man in front of her. When Kagome told her who he was, she allowed herself to make a mental checklist. Yes, this boy had long white hair and golden reflective eyes, and dog-ears. She couldn't see if he had fangs, and his arms were crossed in a way that prevented her from seeing if his had claws. All in all, he could pass for the legend, if you toned it down a bit.

"Keh!" InuYasha turned his face away from the girls, angry, embarrassed, and unsure of what he should do, "What are you looking at?"

Kagome elbowed Sango in the ribs, "InuYasha, this is my best friend Sango. She's a big fan of yours." Kagome paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, "So… InuYasha, _are_ you a youkia?"

"Am I a _what_?" InuYasha whispered harshly.

"Legend says that you're a youkia." Kagome explained, "Sango and Miroku believe that you are a youkia. So now that you're here you can tell us yourself."

"I'm not a youkia." InuYasha said indignantly.

"Well I guess that ends that, huh Sango?" Kagome smiled widely.

"Sango, wait I'm sorry I-" Miroku had followed Sango and was now entering the girls tent to apologize when he saw them staring at InuYasha, "That's- that's" he stammered, "is that InuYasha?"

"Yeah, he's the one that saved me and then he brought my jewel to me, and I almost killed him!" Kagome turned back to InuYasha, "Are you sure you're ok? Here let me see."

InuYasha tried to protest, but before he could, Kagome had his chin firmly in the grip of her graceful fingers. And, just like when she had been stroking his forehead before, he tingled where her skin met his and electric shivers ran throughout his body. He had not been in direct physical contact with a human in a long time.

She turned his head to get a better look at the ugly bruise that had grown on his temple. "I'm sorry, that must hurt."

"I'll live." He whispered. He tried to sound tough, but the sensations caused by her closeness, and simple human touch, was effecting him greatly.

Miroku stumbled fully into the tent and leaned precariously toward InuYasha on his hands and knees, "You're InuYasha." He whispered.

Sango rolled her eyes, "I believe we've established that, Miroku. At least that is who he claims to be. _And_ he says he's not a youkia."

"Not…"Miroku looked at Sango, one hand out stretched as if to touch the frowning white haired youth, "not a youkia? Then what is he?"

"Miroku!" The girls cried.

InuYasha scowled at Miroku's hand. This is what he was waiting for, now they would reject him, make fun of him. Maybe worse, maybe they would expose him.

"What?" Miroku asked, he looked at the scowl on InuYasha's strangely foreign face, "If he's not a youkia, how does he do those things the legends say he does?"

"They've probably been exaggerated," Kagome put her hands on her hips, "like I've said all along. _Now_ will you stop stalking him?"

"Yeah, yeah," Miroku withdrew his outstretched hand and used it to wave at Kagome dismissively, "I'll stop… if, if he proves to me that he's not a youkia."

Kagome ignored Miroku, and turned to face InuYasha again. InuYasha was trying to leave again, so she reached out and pulled him back, "I told you your not going anywhere yet."

"Like you could stop me bitch." InuYasha roughened his already rough voice.

"I just want to thank you properly, that's all." Kagome gave him a hurt look, "Please don't let Sango and Miroku scare you off. They've just dedicated the last five years to discovering youkia, and you. They don't mean to be rude, they don't mean to hurt your feelings. Please, don't leave yet."

InuYasha paused, "I wouldn't _let_ them hurt my "feelings". What do you want to do? To "thank" me."

Kagome froze for a moment, she couldn't just let this boy that had saved her life disappear into the woods again. Not all alone and so… bitter. An idea struck her and she grasped franticly at the tent floor around her knees, her hand soon closed around her rose crystal sphere.

"Here." Kagome crawled on her knees until she was right in front of him. She held out the hand holding her crystal, "The chain is broken, but I want you to keep this."

InuYasha stared at her open hand, "Why?"

"We're friends." Kagome said, "It's good for your heart, and I want you to remember that you have a friend."

"Why are we friends?" InuYasha asked.

"Because you saved my life." Kagome replied, "Because you haven't run away yet. I know you could if you really wanted to, so that means something. I want to get to know you. InuYasha, I want you to take the jewel, my arms getting tired."

"Keep your jewel, you love it." InuYasha turned away.

"It is kinda girly Kagome." Miroku spoke up.

Kagome sighed and cast her friend a glance, "Fine, then just keep it for me until I can find you something more appropriate."

"Take the jewel InuYasha." Sango urged.

"What makes you think I want to remember you?" InuYasha was slowly retreating. They weren't reacting right.

"… I don't know, I just don't want to let the chance to know you slip away." Kagome lowered her hand sadly, "you seem… interesting."

"… So you want to be my "friend" _because_ I'm a freak?"

"Well, it does make you more interesting then the boys at school." Miroku looked up at the slanted ceiling.

Sango hit him on the back of his head.

"Um, kind of." Kagome dipped her head shyly, "But you have lived on a mountain your whole life. And that's interesting, and you did save me. Why is this so hard for you to understand?"

InuYasha looked at the girl kneeling in front of him and shrugged. It's not like he'd ever see her again anyway, she lived in a city. So he grudgingly took the crystal from her hand, "Whatever."

Kagome smiled brilliantly at him.

"Well, I hate to be the one to put an end to this wonderful moment," Miroku spoke up, "but the guides will be patrolling the camp periodically. And I, for one, do not want to be caught in a girls tent."

InuYasha grunted in reply and the boys crawled out into the forest.

"Good night, InuYasha," Kagome whispered after him, "come back and see me before I leave."

"Feh." InuYasha replied and jumped straight up into the trees.

Miroku and the girls looked up trying to see where he went, but as soon as he was on a branch he was gone.

*

Kagome yawned as she followed the others up the path towards the hermit's cottage. It was only just coming up on mid day but she had spent most of last night thinking about InuYasha. Had he spent his whole life on this mountain? Was he really the InuYasha from the legends? How many legends were true? How had he ended up here in the first place? What about his parents? Mostly she just wanted to see him again. He seemed like a nice person. Kinda… lonely, like he didn't want to be lonely anymore.

"Hey, Kagome," Kouga startled her out of her thoughts, "about the other day… I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I didn't think you'd try and get it your self. You're usually less… stupid."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Kagome said dryly, "thanks."

"So," Kouga folded his arms and tried to look casual, "I figure I owe you for losing you your crystal, and leaving you to get hurt like that. Maybe, when we get back to the city, I could take you to lunch and we could figure out how I can make it up to you."

"It's alright Kouga," Kagome was looking into the woods to the side of the trail wondering if InuYasha was following them like she expected he had been before, "everything worked out. Don't worry about it."

Kouga searched Kagome's face when she gave him a distracted smile, "Are you Ok Kagome? You seem out of it."

"I'm fine Kouga." Kagome sighed. A lot of people had been asking her that today. "I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

Kouga nodded and walked off to talk his with friends. Sango and Miroku fell back so that they were with Kagome.

"Kaio says that we should reach the cabin in a few minutes." Miroku said, "That's the cabin where InuYasha was supposed to be raised by the old man!"

Kagome leaned toward him with narrow eyes and whispered, "Why are you excited about this? After _last night_ I thought you would have had it out of your system."

"Now it's even better!" Miroku whispered excitedly, "Sure he's not a youkia, but we get to see the birth place of a legend! A real life living urban legend!"

"Shut up Miroku!" Sango whispered fiercely, "We don't know anything, remember?"

"Look we're here." Kagome pointed up to the front of the line.

Up ahead there was a small clearing with a small, neat cabin, with its back up against the trees on the other side. All the windows had shutters closed tightly over them, and there was a porch around the front.

"Before any of you ask," Kiao stood on the first step and addressed the group that was piling up, "This is the old hermit Monks cabin. This is thought by many to have housed InuYasha. If you believe that sort of thing. This cabin and the clearing around it has a real… um, mystical, history. So listen up-"

Kaio continued to tell the long history behind the clearing that lead up to the cabin being built, and a holy man taking up residence a couple hundred years ago. But Kagome wasn't interested in the ancient history. She was more interested in the resent inhabitant. Since she was in the back of the group it was no problem for her to slip around, unnoticed by anyone, to the side of the building. 

She was looking for an open window; she wanted to know if InuYasha really lived there, if he still lived there. And what it was like for him if he did.

There were no windows on the side of the building so she continued around the back.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha growled.

Kagome spun around alarmed, and put her back to the wall. InuYasha was leaning against a tree a few feet away. His long white hair was tied back; he wore a broad rimed hat with a baggy crown and large dark sunglasses. Last night she couldn't see the clothes he was wearing but now he was dressed in thick, dark green pants and a matching, many pocketed, jacket, just like Kaio and the other guides. Under that he wore some kind of off white shirt, and he was barefoot.

He was giving Kagome an angry look and had his arms crossed in the sleeves of his jacket.

Kagome looked up at his hat and took few steps toward him, "Is this your cabin? Do you live here?"

InuYasha saw were her eyes were focused and ignored her question. "Their still there." He turned his face away from her.

"I… I just, isn't that uncomfortable?" Kagome motioned to the hat.

"It's not that bad." He looked back at Kagome. He twitched his ears and the loose fabric moved slightly.

Kagome let out a nervous laugh, "I'd… like to see them."

InuYasha turned away again, "You saw them last night."

"No, I didn't." Kagome took a deep breath, "It was dark, even with the flashlight I didn't really see them. I'm sorry if I offended you…. I don't know how to talk to you."

"Then why try?" InuYasha snapped.

"Because you're here." Kagome explained. She didn't really know why herself.

InuYasha didn't know why he hadn't left yet either. Or why he couldn't stop talking to her, "You didn't offend me." He pushed away from the tree and faced the cabin, "I lived there, with the old man. Until he died. Then his grandson, Kaio's brother, came and lived there with me, he died too. Everyone that meets me dies."

"I'm sure that's not… fate or anything." Kagome said. "Did you live here with Kaio after that?"

"No." InuYasha gave the wall a hard look, "I could take care of myself then. Kaio stays there sometimes, when he's up here. I stay there when the weather is bad. But I stay out side mostly."

"you really are wild." Kagome giggled, "I'm sorry, about your family."

"I don't need your pity." InuYasha sneered.

"I don't pity you, InuYasha." Kagome stood beside him staring at the same spot on the cabin wall. Only _her_ look was soft and kind of sad, "When I was ten my father died. So I know what it's like. I don't know you, I'm not pretending to. I don't know what life was like for you up here. I don't pity you or feel sorry for you, cause I don't know you well enough. But you seem to have done alright for yourself, so why would I pity you?"

"You shouldn't." InuYasha discreetly studied her profile.

Kagome turned to say something to lighten the moment and caught him looking at her. Even with his sunglasses, she could tell he was studying her.

A tense moment passed before being interrupted by Kaio's unfriendly voice.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he growled.

InuYasha spun around to see Kaio glaring at them from the corner of the cabin. for a moment he stood frozen in something like fear before regaining his composure. He stood straight and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Talking." InuYasha said blandly.

"I can see that." Kaio walked towards them, stopping when he was a few feet from arms reach, "Who the fuck told you you could expose yourself like this? Huh? You stupid little boy, what do you think will-"

"Shut the fuck up!" InuYasha yelled, "I can talk to whoever the hell I want to old man. You don't know shit-"

"I know _you_ boy!" Kaio yelled, he glanced at Kagome who was watching wide eyed from behind InuYasha, "You aren't _allowed_ to talk to people because you are _incapable_ of human interaction. Hell InuYasha you should know by now how they react and you-"

"Stop it!" Kagome screeched. InuYasha ducked his head and held his hands over his ringing ears, "Both of you! Stop that yelling, stop talking like that."

"Kagome," Kaio said, slightly surprised, "stay out of this. Join the others, but don't say anything, I'll talk to you later."

"No." Kagome crossed her arms defiantly, "InuYasha's my friend, or something, and I won't let you talk to him like this."

Kaio studied Kagome silently, seeming to be in thought. But this was lost on InuYasha and the girl, because InuYasha had recovered enough to comprehend what was going on.

"I don't need your help bitch! Stay out of this" he growled.

"I don't care!" Kagome arms uncrossed and her hands came to rest on her hips as she leaned forward into the fight. "I'm going to help you anyway. If all you two can do is cuss at each other your not going to get anywhere!"

With her last word she stomped one foot on the ground and moved forward slightly. InuYasha moved back half a step in response. He was surprised by Kagome's reaction. He still wanted to fight his own fight and didn't quite see her point, but was she really this passionate about helping him?

Kaio smirked, "She's right InuYasha." He said smoothly.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha looked at Kaio with narrow eyes.

"And that's why you'll never survive in human society," Kaio continued cruelly.

"I can-"

"You're incapable of even holding a polite conversation, you can't sit still, you always run away, you can't have a friend InuYasha, you can't handle being human," Kaio grinned maliciously, "you're too much of a coward."

InuYasha growled dangerously, it startled Kagome with how dog it was, and said, "I'm no coward Kaio."

"Prove it." Kaio crossed his arms and leaned back smugly, "you're too much a coward to leave the mountain, too afraid to let yourself be seen."

"Fine!" InuYasha yelled again, "I'll go! I'll leave the mountain! I'll show you I'm no coward!"

InuYasha turned his back to Kaio, with the intention of leaving the mountain right away. Only to see Kagome's worried face.

"Where will you go?" She asked quietly.

"Go?" He stopped short, where was there to go? He only ever knew the mountain forests. "I…"

Kagome straightened up sticking her chin in the air, "You can stay with me. I'm sure Mom will understand. Stay with me InuYasha."

InuYasha just stared ahead blankly, 'stay with her?'

Kaio nodded behind him, "I don't care what you do InuYasha, just don't come back. And get your stuff out of the cabin, that old medicine bag too. I don't want anything of yours left here." He grumbled.

InuYasha gave him a glare before making a move toward the cabin.

"Are you coming with me InuYasha?" Kagome asked, almost hopefully. She didn't like the thought of InuYasha alone in the big world of people.

"Feh." InuYasha said before disappearing into one of the cabins back window.

"That means yes." Kaio told Kagome gruffly.

Kagome glared at him, she had tears in her eyes, but she didn't really know why.

"Your horrible." She whispered softly.

Kaio nodded sadly. What could he say? She wouldn't understand.

"Go down the trail to the station at the bottom. InuYasha will catch up." He started walking around the cabin toward the trail. "There's a phone there, call your mother."

*

A/N: A couple of notes, first InuYasha's reaction to Kagome's touch. I guess that since I'm using the InuYasha cast I should explain more then I would. Not much though.

InuYasha is touch starved. Basically, if you don't know, if you don't have physical contact with people for long enough a number of things happen, including your body rewarding you for _any_ physical contact you get. It's kind of hard to explain, so just trust me.

The thing about her scent? I know, _everyone_ does that. But I really needed some reason for him risk detection with Kagome, after all she can't have been the first pretty girl to get hurt on the mountain.

Kagome is drawn to InuYasha, he saved her life, returned to jewel and she almost killed him. That's enough reason for her to befriend him.

And a warning, bad science ahead. Now you have to remember that this was the eighties and Gen-Ex was kinda out there anyway… but there is still bad science involved, unless something happened during the years I've had my buried in my actual major. Not that you'll see much of it, that's not what this story is about, exactly. But when it does come up, please remember that this is an _Alternate_ Universe, and pretend it makes sense. Feel free to correct me, and I might post "the truth" in an author's note in the next chapter, if you like.

Oh and their ages. Their all around 15, and attend the same school. Miroku and Sango are self-proclaimed scientists. Although they do have "the right stuff" to be paranormal investigators, or something. Why did I make them 15? …I don't know. I'll still work most of this stuff into the story but some of it was difficult to put in right away, and I'm not sure when it would come out, so this is probably the longest AN you'll see.


	5. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.****

Chapter 4: Coming Home 

          "So…" Kagome leaned against the wall of the station at the entrance of the mountain trail, "what do you know about living in a city?"

          InuYasha gave her an incredulous look from the roof. "Are you asking if I'm house broken, bitch?"

          Kagome sighed, "Sure, why not? And my name is _Kagome._" She pushed off of the wall and turned to look at him more directly, "How do I know what you know? Do you have TV or computers or, or running water up there?"

          "No, of course not." InuYasha hopped down in front of her, "But that doesn't mean I don't know what they are. I'm not going to claw the furniture or anything." He held up one hand in an unconscious gesture.

          Kagome's eyes widened as she finally got a good look at his claws, "I didn't think you would." She breathed. They were long, thick, white, and looked sharp. They weren't nails, they were actually claws.

          InuYasha jerked his hand down and tucked it away from her sight by folding his arms and turning away, "Keh." 

          "I just don't know what to expect from you, InuYasha." Kagome tried to explain, "Can I trust you to ask us about stuff you don't know about?"

          "Feh." InuYasha sat cross-legged with his back to the wall Kagome was facing, "What did you tell your mother?"

          Kagome sat next to him, "I told her what I know. That a boy named InuYasha saved my life. That you've been living on the mountain, have no apparent family and wanted to try to rejoin society."

          "Did you tell her… anything else?" InuYasha asked sullenly.

          Kagome sighed again, "She wanted to know why you didn't just go to the authorities. To be honest I think that your description was the only reason that she agreed to let you live with us instead of finding someone elst to take you."

          InuYasha shook his head in confusion, "So, I can stay with you _because_ I'm a freak?"

          "No," Kagome was quickly beginning to hate the way he talked about himself. "Not exactly… it's just… I guess it's more understandable why you chose to live like you do. Did. I guess my mom's just a little strange, she has her own reasons for things that don't always make much sense. But she's always right."

          "…What do you mean 'live like I do'?" InuYasha scowled down at her, "What's wrong with the way I live?"

          Kagome groaned and hit her head on the wall in frustration, "You've got to stop being so defensive. I didn't mean anything by that. It's just not a "normal" life for a young man today, that's all."

          "I didn't choose it." InuYasha sulked.

          "… How did you come to be on the mountain?" Kagome asked after a long moment of silence.

          "I've just always been here." InuYasha replied quietly, "that's all I know."

          Kagome's mom's car parked in the closest spot and she jumped out, "Kagome! You must be InuYasha!" she walked right up to him with a big smile on her face.

          InuYasha's eyes got very wide and he stood up quickly before she could reach him. He was about to jump on the roof again when Kagome put her hand on his arm.

          "It's just my mom, Tarzan." Kagome smiled warmly at him, "Thanks for coming all this way Momma."

          "How many times have we told you not to go near wells Kagome?" her mother smiled back at Kagome, "But I can't thank you enough for saving her InuYasha!"

          InuYasha stood frozen in front of Kagome's mother. He knew he shouldn't run, or fight, but he didn't know what he _should_ do.

          "InuYasha this is my mother, Masa Higurashi." Kagome tried to get InuYasha to respond.

          "Hi, Mrs. Higurashi." InuYasha said mechanically, he loosened up and observed the woman in front of him.

          She was a pretty, middle-aged woman, average height, average build, and a face that seemed to always close to smiling, if it wasn't already doing so. Right now she was smiling happily at InuYasha.

          "He sounds very polite to me Kagome." Masa spoke to her daughter.

          "He's just in shock right now Momma," Kagome sighed, "Wait till he gets used to you."

          "Do you have your things?" Masa asked InuYasha.

          "Uh, yeah." InuYasha jumped back onto the roof to get his bags then jumped back down.

          If Masa was impressed or surprised, she didn't show it. She just nodded and opened the trunk for him. He had two bags, a small, mostly empty duffel and an old worn out doctor's bag that seemed quite full. He placed his bags in the trunk and she shut it.

          "Everybody inside, it's quiet a long way home." Masa unlocked all the doors at once from the drivers' seat, "Why don't you sit next to me InuYasha. I'd like to get to know you."

          InuYasha slowly walked around the car and looked at the door next to the seat she had indicated. He couldn't see the way to open the thing.

          Kagome came up next to him and pulled the shiny handle. To InuYasha's surprise, it tilted up and the door popped open, "If you don't recognize something, ask." She whispered to him patiently.

          InuYasha growled low to himself as he took the seat next to Masa.

          "Buckle up everyone." Masa chirped.

          InuYasha watched her carefully as she pulled a length of fabric across her chest and fastened its metal buckle into the end of another metal piece. InuYasha found the fabric strip on his side and mimicked Masa's actions. He was rewarded with a metallic click. He cast a smug look to Kagome in the back seat, only to find her smiling at him brightly.

          Hard to gloat when the gloatie was happy about your accomplishment.

          Kagome's mother proved to be adept at extracting information from asocial teens, though much of what she learned was due to Kagome's volunteering what she knew and InuYasha's reactions to that.

          InuYasha grew up on the mountain with his grandfather until he was five years old. He never knew his parents or how he came to live on the mountain, the old man said that his mother had died and nothing else. When he was five years old his grandfather died and his grandson, who had visited from time to time, came up to take care of the mountain and raise InuYasha. But when InuYasha turned ten, this one died as well. Some of the rangers that were working on the mountain to keep visitors safe, called in Kiao (the other grandson), who took over the responsibilities of the mountain, and InuYasha.

          "But he's horrible, Momma." Kagome lamented, "You should hear the way he talks to InuYasha."

          "I'm sure that he cares greatly for InuYasha, in his own way." Masa smiled gently.

          "Feh." InuYasha replied.

          "It isn't easy taking care of children you know." She continued, unperturbed.

          "But he yells and calls him names!" Kagome nearly shouted.

          "Don't yell in the car Kagome." her mother said, "Sometimes when people yell they are showing how much they care. Like when I ground you until school starts for being careless around that well."

          Kagome sat back in her seat, arms folded, "Yes Momma."

          "It will give you a chance to show InuYasha around the shrine." Masa finished happily.

InuYasha spent the rest of the drive in silence. They had entered the city, massive concrete and metal structures, flashing and blinking lights and many, many people surrounded the small car as it made its way to the Higurashi's shrine.

          "They all live here?" InuYasha asked in awe.

          Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "That's right, but there are less of them around our shrine."

          They drove on through the city to the shrine. InuYasha was visibly relieved to see the group of trees that surrounded the buildings and separated them from the rest of the city.

          "Ah, home." Kagome sighed as they came to a stop, "Come on InuYasha, I'll give you a tour of the shrine!" she jumped out of the car and started up the stairs to the shrine grounds.

          "Kagome, don't loose InuYasha." Mesa warned her daughter.

          InuYasha smirked; he could run way faster then that. And he could never loose her scent, he sighed internally in frustration. But he loped up the stairs next to his excited tour guide.

          She went quickly through the actual shrine, showing him the thousand year old tree and well house. She showed him the boundaries of the shrine, at his request, and finally took him inside the house.

          "This is the kitchen, some snacks are in the cabinets and drinks are in the refrigerator." Kagome glanced around the room looking for possible trouble, "Just don't do _anything_ in here. Come on, the living room is this way."

          Kagome lead him through the house room by room. She showed him how to work the various waterworks of the bathroom, and how to open the window in the room that he was going to share with her little brother.

          "So, what do you think InuYasha?" Kagome stood next to the open window while he stood in the middle of the room.

          He thought that the room was about as big as the entire cabin he grew up in, "I'm not sleeping here."

          Kagome blinked, "Well, you can't sleep outside. The neighbors will think you're a stalker or something."

          InuYasha scowled, "But I live here."

          "They don't know that." Kagome crossed her arms, "How would they, you just got here."

          "Feh." InuYasha turned away.

          "Kagome," A young, annoyed voice came from the hall, "you owe me." A young boy of about nine years age, and bearing a strong resemblance to Kagome, walked through the door of the guest room pulling InuYasha's bags after him, "First, Grandpa has to pick me up from school, and you know what that's like, then Mom makes me bring all your bags up here… Who's he?" Souta studied the teenaged boy in the worn out hat and sunglasses.

          InuYasha glared at curious the child in front of him. Kagome ran up next to Souta and took the doctors bag out of his hands.

          "Souta!" Kagome exclaimed, "Be polite! This is InuYasha, he came to stay with us. InuYasha this is Souta, my little brother."

          Souta's eyes widened, "Your InuYasha? The INUYASHA! This is so cool. Wow, look at your hair, hey are your eyes really yellow? Can you really tear a hundred food tree out of the ground and jump from the bottom of the mountain to the top faster then sound?"

          "SOUTA!" Kagome snarled, "InuYasha is not a youkai or a legend. He's just a boy that came from the mountain to go to school. And don't forget it! Honestly, you are so rude sometimes."

          InuYasha regained his composure while Kagome ranted at her younger brother. There were so many people living in this house, their scents were strong to InuYasha despite the slightly nauseating perfumes that seemed to emanate from every surface. Kagome and her mother, InuYasha recognized, the young boy was this Souta, and the old man was probably her grandpa. This would take some getting used to.

          InuYasha walked past the quarreling siblings intent on leaving.

          "Where are you going, InuYasha?" Kagome immediately forgot her argument when she saw him leave the room.

          "Outside." InuYasha said gruffly, "This place stinks."

*

A/N: Sorry for the long break but, for those of you who don't read author's bios, (or media miner where I forgot to tell any one, sorry) my life was turned upside down for a huge, pass or the last three years of your life was a waist of time and you'll never amount to anything type test (I did good!), graduation, moving to another city, starting a new job and buying a new computer. And other stuff not related to not being on the internet.

For those of you that knew that, sorry. And I'm sorry that this is a transition chapter and so short. I am now done being sorry and must go write.

I was surprised that only 2 people were mad at Kiao's treatment of InuYasha. I expected a bigger reaction. The next few chapters are likely to be transition chapters, but I'll see how much of the plot I can forward with them.

Yashira - Hmm, add more detail huh? Is that location/person or idea/plot details?


	6. A Few Bumps On The Way

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.  
  
Chapter 5: A Few Bumps On The Way  
  
Kagome was curled on the bench next to the thousand year old tree, her English text book balanced on her knees. The afternoon sun filtered through the leaves of the surrounding trees and made it very difficult for her to concentrate.  
  
'It's not fair,' she thought, 'grounded for three days because I fell down a stupid well.' Suddenly a heavy creaking, one that Kagome was sure usually didn't come from the old tree, caught her attention. She looked up to see InuYasha perched high up in the branches.  
  
"Don't you have any respect for the sacred?" Kagome called up to him.  
  
"Keh." He replied.  
  
"And where do you get off saying that our house stinks?" she said louder, "Momma cleans all the time!"  
  
InuYasha dropped straight to the ground, "It stinks. It smells like... flowers and fruit and pine, but ... not."  
  
Kagome paused for a second then asked, "Do you mean the cleaners?"  
  
"I don't know." InuYasha leaned against the trunk of the tree and folded his arms, "But it stinks."  
  
"It can't be that bad," Kagome put her feet on the ground, "You'll get used to it."  
  
"It makes me dizzy." He huffed.  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha shyly out of the corner of her eyes as a thought occurred to her, "Is, is your nose really that sensitive?"  
  
InuYasha just glared at her and turned his head away.  
  
"It's not just normal curiosity InuYasha," Kagome said defensively, "if you're really that affected by it we can try to do something about it."  
  
"It is." He said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My sense of smell." InuYasha glared into the distance, "I can tell that two females and two males live in that house together, even with the stench."  
  
"Wow."  
  
InuYasha turned to see Kagome's surprised expression, surprised, nothing else.  
  
"I'll talk to Mom about that later," Kagome turned back to her book, "Or you can, which ever you want."  
  
"Oh, there you are!" Masa walked up to the tree. "I've been looking for you two. Have you gotten unpacked InuYasha?"  
  
"Uh, no." InuYasha looked back at the house nervously. Was he really going to live here with all these people?  
  
"Well," Masa smiled tolerantly at him, "I came out here to tell you that you're scheduled for a placement test next week and that you should start studying. Kagome, dear, I trust that you can take time to help him study."  
  
"Yes Momma." Kagome sighed.  
  
"I don't need help from anyone." InuYasha barked at them.  
  
Kagome scowled at him, "Have you ever studied for a test before?"  
  
"Keh." InuYasha turned away from them again. He was beginning to regret his decision to come down from the tree.  
  
"I'll help him," Kagome addressed her mother, "But he has to help out around the shrine."  
  
"That sounds fair." Masa looked between Kagome and InuYasha, "I've been talking to family services-"  
  
"Momma!" Kagome said a little frightened, "You promised!"  
  
"Kagome," Her mother gave her a level look, "Teenaged boys do not just fall out of the sky, there have to be records. Or reasons those records don't exist. Don't worry, there coming to check out the situation and meet InuYasha tomorrow, but I sure we'll be granted temporary custody at least. Trust me." She smiled brightly and walked back into the house.  
  
"What was that all about?" InuYasha sat next to Kagome on the bench.  
  
"Family services... finds homes for kids." Kagome frowned at her mothers receding back.  
  
"But you said that I could stay here." InuYasha frowned at her.  
  
"Yeah, and so did Momma. So trust her, she usually knows what she is doing." Kagome turned to smile at him, "So, do you want to study or unpack?"  
  
---  
  
Kagome had left the window open in his room, so by the time they returned the stench of the cleaners had lessoned greatly. They had elected to get InuYasha unpacked and then settle into studying.  
  
He wouldn't let Kagome into his duffle, but it seemed that all the clothes were just like the ones he was wearing. Her mom was not going to let that slide. While he scowled at the closet Kagome sat on his bed near the untouched doctors' bag.  
  
"So, what's in here?" She fingered the handle lightly.  
  
InuYasha glanced over his shoulder, "I don't know. It belonged to my uncle."  
  
"You've never opened it?"  
  
"Why should I?" InuYasha turned around to look at her.  
  
"Curiosity? Or don't you have that?" Kagome prodded.  
  
"He's dead." InuYasha answered, "Whatever is in that won't change anything." Then he went back to his unpacking.  
  
"You don't know that!" Kagome said to InuYasha's back, "It could be... can I, look inside?"  
  
"Whatever." InuYasha moved over to sit on the window sill and look out over the first floor roof, it seemed to ring the entire house.  
  
The old leather cracked as Kagome gently pried the bags jaws apart. It was full of old yellow papers and rusted out tools that Kagome put to the side after examining them. The papers were completely ruined, but, to one side, there was an old book.  
  
Kagome pulled it out and opened it. The first ten pages were completely unreadable, but farther in she could make out the writing in the middle and the edge near the spine.  
  
"What's that?" InuYasha peered over his shoulder, unable to feign disinterest any more.  
  
"It looks like a journal." Kagome said trying to read through the blurs, "He's writing about medical school."  
  
"Keh, well, that's useless." InuYasha lay down on the bed and sank into it uncomfortably, "What the... are all beds this soft?"  
  
"If you prefer you can sleep on the floor." Kagome didn't even look up from the journal.  
  
"Keh."  
  
"You really aren't curious about what's in this?" Kagome turned to look at him.  
  
InuYasha didn't answer, he just stared at the ceiling in a disinterested way.  
  
---  
  
The next morning Kagome yawned at her breakfast, she had been up half the night with the paramedics' journal.  
  
"Kagome, didn't you sleep well?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yes momma, I just," Yawn, "was reading late. Sorry." Kagome picked at her food for a minute, "Aren't you curious what I found InuYasha?"  
  
InuYasha just shoveled more food into his mouth.  
  
"What's this?" Masa asked Kagome, "What were you reading?"  
  
"We found an old journal in some of InuYasha's things." Kagome explained, "It belonged to the man that found InuYasha!"  
  
InuYasha looked up. Found? His grandfather had told him that his uncle brought him to the mountain shortly after his birth. But... found? Was he even related to his grandfather and uncles?  
  
"Curious?" Kagome smiled mischievously at him.  
  
"Keh." InuYasha returned to his food.  
  
"Good," Kagome gave her breakfast her attention, "Because that section is water damaged. The lines are all smugly and I haven't sorted it out yet."  
  
"Just remember that we have a lot to do in the present Kagome." Masa reminded her daughter, "The two of you have chores and InuYasha has studying, and we're having visitors. So eat up."  
  
---  
  
"Hey, Kagome." InuYasha said quietly from a few feet away. They were both sweeping the large tiled area outside.  
  
"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome glanced up at him, "Sweep while you talk."  
  
"I'm not going." He stated, almost angrily.  
  
Kagome stopped sweeping and faced him completely, "Not going where?"  
  
"With those people." InuYasha said vaguely, "I came with... I'm not leaving with them. I'm going back to the mountain."  
  
"Don't go now!" Kagome walked up to him, "They haven't done anything yet, they haven't even shown up. Don't run away before they even show up!"  
  
"I'm not running away!" InuYasha yelled, "I don't like strangers. I don't like people looking at me!"  
  
"InuYasha calm down!" Kagome yelled back, "Please? Momma knows what she's doing. They won't take you away, if they do, then... I'll go with you. We'll go somewhere together. You still have my quartz? That means we're friends remember? I won't let them take you away. I owe you too much."  
  
InuYasha looked down at his broom, the Higurashi's were alright, but he didn't like to be looked at. He didn't like not being in control.  
  
"Come on InuYasha, keep sweeping." Kagome encouraged, "Whatever happens later, the shrine still needs to be swept."  
  
She worried about InuYasha, he seemed almost afraid of being seen. How was he going to handle school? Heck how was he going to handle clothes shopping tomorrow?  
  
---  
  
"How'd it go?" Kagome asked when InuYasha walked into his room that night.  
  
"Isn't this my room?" InuYasha grumbled.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Kagome asked peevishly, "What happened?"  
  
InuYasha shrugged and lay down on his bed. He frowned, it was still too soft.  
  
Kagome sat down on the bed and faced him, "Was it bad?"  
  
"They wanted me to take off my hat." InuYasha stated, "I wouldn't."  
  
"How bad were you?" Kagome asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
InuYasha remained silent.  
  
"I've been going through the journal again." Kagome lay down next to him, with her head propped up on her elbow so she could look at him still, "You want to know what I've figured out?"  
  
InuYasha just stared at the ceiling.  
  
"... I'm going to make you ask." Kagome teased. InuYasha didn't even blink, "InuYasha are you ok?"  
  
"Their decided my fucking future in there and there isn't anything I can do about it." He growled, "I don't have any power over my life anymore."  
  
"... You still have that power InuYasha." Kagome said quietly, "Do you think you had more control on the mountain?"  
  
"Damn right." InuYasha grumbled.  
  
"So, you wanted to stay away from everyone?" Kagome asked, "Kiao seemed to think he had some say in what you did. You are not powerless, you just think you are because you've made decisions that make you depend on others to keep you on your path. You have to remember that, InuYasha. You are never truly powerless."  
  
"Yeah, Just sometimes the alternatives such too much to consider." InuYasha mumbled. His mood was improved slightly by Kagome's scent.  
  
"That's the spirit." Kagome smiled brightly at him.  
  
Suddenly InuYasha stood up and walked over to the window.  
  
"Are you Ok InuYasha?" Kagome sat up, worried.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered without looking around, "Hey, um, get out of my bed, you're going to stink it up."  
  
Kagome stood slowly, "... Do I ... stink, to you?"  
  
InuYasha still didn't turn around, "... no." he said quietly, he didn't wanted to admit the real reason he didn't want Kagome's scent in his bed or the real reason he had to get out of it.  
  
"Hey guys." Souta walked into the room.  
  
"Are they done?" Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah," Souta smiled, "InuYasha is staying with us in consideration of his circumstances and our resources and him being a pain to place. Momma's real good at dealing with people Kagome! If I can learn that I'll be set!"  
  
"I don't think Momma's technique would work for guys." Kagome smiled warmly at her brother, "Isn't that great InuYasha?"  
  
"Yeah," InuYasha tried to smile at her, but he was petrified. He was here, he couldn't run away now. Not without Kaio being right about him. Now he would have to let more people see him. He would have to allow himself to be in... public.

A/N: Everyone knows someone that can get (or get away with) anything... well that's all for now, Sango and Miroku return in the next chapter.


End file.
